


Dreams

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, First Time, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dreams reflect our subconscious mind and when Sam sees Dean dreaming he's forced to think about what Dean really means to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Betaâ€™d by lady_shain (on livejournal), who did a truly awesome job with my crappy grammar and general wording. lol.  
  
Thank flawedamythyst (on livejournal) for this; she talked me through it (And provided awesome music). Wheeee! Thanks, babe. Words canâ€™t describe how much I love you for helping me with this; you were an absolute Godsend.  
  
I really thought this was gonna be a small drabbleâ€¦ a couple hundred words at mostâ€¦ and it grew! And grew! INTO A MONSTER. And I blame Amy. *Nods *  
  
  
  
All my fics are [here](http://merihn.livejournal.com/35498.html)  
  
 _ **Memorable Quote from Amy:** Oh, Dean - admit the joy that is naked!Sam! Embrace it; let him into your heart. And other places._  


* * *

The early morning air was cool. Sam pulled the covers right over his head and burrowed more deeply into his bed. Vague snatches of a dream flickered through his mind, making him smile; even though he didn’t remember exactly what he’d been dreaming of.

 

He wanted to go back to sleep, back to the dream, but he knew that he was much too awake now to slip back into slumber. He couldn’t recapture the dream, but at least the feeling remained and he let it wash over him, as he lay, curled up and warm. He heard his brother’s voice and pushed the blanket down, looking over to where Dean lay in the other bed. Dean was still asleep, mumbling as he tossed and turned.

 

Sam pushed further out of his cocoon of blankets, trying to get closer, trying to understand the words. He leaned over, trembling with the effort of holding himself up.

 

“… Mmm, Sammy… Lower, yeah…” Sam frowned at the words. What the hell was Dean dreaming about?

 

“Dean?” He asked. Quietly enough, he hoped, to avoid actually waking Dean. If he woke him, Dean wouldn’t tell him what he’d meant. He never talked about his dreams.

 

Dean moaned, the sound sending shivers down Sam’s spine. He pushed himself onto his knees and awkwardly crawled out of his bed, tangling one foot in the sheet. He trembled again, as the cold air surrounded him, raising goose bumps on his bare chest; making his skin prickle. Crossing the small distance between the beds, he leaned over Dean, watching him closely. Dean had a smile on his face and a faint blush tinged his cheeks.

 

“God, Sam!” Startled, Sam pulled back. Reaching out, he laid a hand on his brother’s shoulder and shook him, prepared to dodge a fist. Waking Dean up could be dangerous if you weren’t careful.

 

“Dean! Wake up, man.”

 

Dean’s eyes snapped open, wide and startled. He looked so confused that Sam almost smiled. Dean looked so cute with his flushed cheeks and sleep flattened hair not that he’d ever actually say that to Dean. The silence stretched out, and finally Sam gave in and asked the question foremost in his mind.

 

“What were you dreaming about?”

 

“Nothing. Leave me alone, I’m trying to sleep here.” Dean’s voice was forced-gruff and he tried to turn away, but Sam moved in and used his larger frame to keep his older brother pinned to the bed.

 

“No. I wanna know what you were dreaming about, Dean. You said my name… and something about… er, lower.” Sam realised he was blushing. As soon as he’d said the words, he’d heard his brother’s voice saying his name in that breathy tone, moaning again…

 

To his utter surprise Dean blushed as well and closed his eyes. “Look, just drop it, alright? It wasn’t important. I don’t even remember it.”

 

Sam snorted. “Yeah, I believe that.”

 

“Please, Sam! Leave it alone. You really don’t want to know.” He knew that Dean regretted using those words, because immediately Sam had to know. He frowned.

 

“What are you so ashamed of telling me? What do you think I’m going to do?”

 

“It’s nothing, seriously. Now get off me!” Sam was caught off balance as Dean pushed himself up and twisted out of Sam’s grip. He slid out of the bed and practically ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

Sam sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, feeling frustrated. He sat on his bed and glared at the bathroom door like it’d done him some personal wrong.

 

He just couldn’t understand what was going on with Dean. He knew what that moan meant; he’d heard it before when he’d accidentally walked in on Dean… but why would he say Sam’s name like that?

 

The light went on. Sam flopped back on his bed. God, when had he gotten so stupid?

 

He rubbed a hand over his face and admitted to himself that he wasn’t being dumb; he just didn’t want to acknowledge to himself that Dean was having those kinds of thoughts about him.

 

Sam bolted upright as he remembered the way Dean's moan had affected him, the shiver that had run down his spine. He dragged his fingers through his hair and tried to push the thought out of his mind, but it wouldn't go, nudging insistently at him until he was forced admit that maybe Dean wasn’t the only one with… issues. He squeezed his eyes shut, groaning when the sound of the shower starting immediately produced images of Dean stepping naked into the warm water…

 

Sam pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes in an attempt to rid himself of the visual. He could practically see the water pouring over Dean’s muscular chest, running in rivulets down his smooth stomach. They’d never been particularly shy around each other and Sam had seen his brother naked enough times that he had no problem imagining, in far too vivid detail, the sight that would greet him if he walked into the bathroom. He could practically see Dean, his head tilted back, letting the warm water pour over him as he spread lather from the cheap hotel soap over his golden skin, one hand sliding down his body, to loosely fist his hardening cock…

 

Sam’s eyes snapped open as he became aware that he was achingly hard. He jumped to his feet and started pacing. What the hell was wrong with him? This was his brother he was fantasizing about. This was Dean. Dean, who had cared for him since he was a baby, who had looked after him when their father left them for days to go out on hunts; who had tucked him into bed at night. Sam scrubbed at his face and tried to clear his head. This was getting way too complicated, but there was no way that he could forget about it now. He didn’t think he could just let Dean forget about it and go on as they had before, either. They had to talk. Sam snorted. Dean would love that.

 

Sam heard the shower shut off and sat down on his bed. He needed to be sitting for this. The bathroom door opened and Sam swallowed hard as Dean emerged from the steamy room, towel wrapped low around his hips. Sam’s gaze was drawn to trail of hair leading downward from Dean’s navel. God, he was staring. At his brother. Sam dragged his eyes upward, but he couldn’t help noticing the way Dean’s toned abs glistened with water, those full, pouty lips, the heavily lashed green eyes. Sam practically vibrated with the sudden need that coursed through him.

 

Dean steadfastly ignored him, walking past Sam to his bag and rifling through it for clothes. Sam tried his hardest not to pay attention to the way the towel tightened over his brother’s ass, but every time Dean moved it drew Sam’s gaze. Dean straightened unexpectedly, turning towards him. Sam’s eyes were level with Dean’s crotch, and for a moment, he couldn’t tear his gaze away. He looked up to find Dean staring at him, a faint flush colouring his cheeks. Sam swallowed again and bit his lip.

 

Dean raised his eyebrows, “What, are you gonna sit there all day staring at me? We have to get going. Dad sent us some more coordinates and I wanna get there as soon as possible.”

 

Sam stood almost automatically, then steeled himself, and walked over to Dean.

 

“Dean-” he began.

 

“Come on, Sam, we should get going.” Dean avoided making eye contact, busying himself with the clothes in his hands. When Sam didn’t move, Dean finally looked at him. “Well?” Dean’s voice was low and dangerous, touched with anger.

 

Sam was tempted to push it but the expression on Dean’s face stopped him. He turned and walked quietly to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

Stripping quickly, he turned on the shower and stepped into the tub. He let out an enormous sigh as the hot water ran down his body, soaking his hair and stimulating over-sensitized skin. And, fuck, he could damned near feel Dean, like he was standing right there, his hands on Sam’s hips, leaning in for a kiss.

 

It was hot and wet and Sam moaned quietly. He wrapped his fingers around his leaking cock, stroking slowly. He moaned Dean’s name, then froze. Jesus, what was he thinking? Dean was his brother, his brother.

 

Forcing thoughts of Dean from his mind, he recalled the tall, leggy blonde who’d flirted with him at the diner they’d had breakfast at the day before. She’d been ordering when Sam stepped up to the counter and they’d started talking. She’d been wearing a skintight low-cut black tank top and a pair of jeans so tight that Sam had wondered how she’d been able to get them on.

 

She’d kept giggling and playing with her hair as she’d talked to him and after she’d gotten her order, she’d inadvertently –maybe- let her full breasts brush against him.

 

He remembered her body as he slowly jerked off, but thoughts of Dean’s body kept intruding. The fact that he’d just been naked in this very spot wasn’t lost on Sam and the way that he’d looked in that towel made sure that Sam couldn’t keep his mind on the girl. He let out a little moan and tightened his grip slightly.

 

The images of Dean running his hands over Sam’s body were too much for him and suddenly he was coming in thick hot spurts over his hand.

 

He sighed as he acknowledged that he was sexually attracted to his brother. The mess on his hand, caused by fantasies of Dean, was impossible to deny.

 

He rinsed off, then turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He wished he’d had the foresight to bring his clothes in with him. Stepping out of the bathroom, he found Dean still busy packing.

 

Sam was gratified to see his brother bite his lower lip when he saw Sam. Dean’s gaze swept up and down Sam’s body, making him flush a little.

 

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but Dean cut him off. “Hurry up, Sam, we haven’t got all day.”

 

So he was just going to avoid it, was he? Well, Sam wasn’t going to stand for that. He walked over to Dean and stood in front of him, just a little too close. Now that he’d come to terms with what he was feeling, he didn’t want to wait, not when he knew that Dean wanted him, too.

 

“Haven’t we?” He purred, trapping Dean’s gaze. Dean’s usually cool demeanor cracked and he swallowed visibly as he looked at Sam.

 

“S- Sam, shut up and get packing.” He smirked at Dean’s attempt to sound as if Sam didn’t affect him.

 

“Why? What’ll you do to me if I don’t?” Sam emphasised his words by lifting a hand and trailing a finger down Dean’s cheek. Dean closed his eyes. Sam would have missed the slight tremble that ran through his brother if he hadn’t been looking for it.

 

“Sam, what are you doing?”

 

He smiled lazily. “I heard you dreaming about me, Dean, and you can’t deny it. God, the sounds you were making…” Sam shuddered at the memory and pressed himself against Dean, causing Dean’s eyes to widen.

 

“I - I wasn’t dreaming about you…” he started, raising his hands to Sam’s chest and pushing him away.

 

“Dean,” Sam said gently, “I heard you. You said my name… you wanted me to go lower.” Boldly, he reached between them and pressed his hand against Dean’s crotch, finding him already hard. Sam smiled again and used his other hand to palm Dean’s chin, lifting it so that Dean had no choice but to look at him. Dean’s eyes were almost comically wide, his pupils blown, making his eyes look impossibly dark.

 

Sam leaned in and pressed his mouth to Dean’s, lightly at first. He felt Dean tense and hesitate, but then he relaxed, kissing Sam back. His lips parted and Sam slid his tongue into his brother’s mouth, the rush of tasting Dean for the first time overwhelming him. Dean’s hands slid down his chest and stomach, finally coming to rest on his hips. When Sam moaned, Dean tightened his grip and pulled their bodies together.

 

Sam sucked on Dean’s lower lip, then kissed a path along his jaw, nibbling lightly on the hard edge, making Dean moan and rock his hips against Sam’s.

 

Sam marveled at the feel of the hard male body against his. He almost couldn’t believe that this was happening.

 

“Sam…” Dean’s voice was breathy, and the hands that slid under Sam’s towel were hesitant as they ghosted over Sam’s still damp skin. Dean took a deep breath, and then another. He seemed to make up his mind then, and the fingers that pulled the towel free letting it fall to the floor, were steady.

 

Sam let his fingers glide through Dean’s hair as he sucked hard on his neck, drawing out another quiet moan and making Dean rock against him again.

 

There was something incredibly erotic about being naked while Dean was fully clothed. His jeans were rough against the skin of Sam’s thighs, and his soft shirt chafed his nipples.

 

He pushed a hand up under Dean’s shirt and ran it over the smooth warm skin, tracing the ridges of muscle, still laying kisses on his brother’s neck. Dean’s head had fallen back, one hand tangled in Sam’s hair, the other working the skin of his hip, and he was making low, keening sounds that drove Sam wild.

 

Dean moved back and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it away. Sam just watched him, making no move to help, loving the sight of his brother undressing before him… for him.

 

Dean looked back up at Sam, popping the button of his jeans and unzipping them slowly, eyes never leaving Sam’s face.

 

It was Sam’s turn to bite his lip as he watched Dean push the denim down over his hips. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath and Sam’s eyes widened appreciatively as Dean’s cock sprang free. Dean smiled and stepped out of his pants.

 

Sam almost bit right through his lip when Dean stepped forward and ran his hand down Sam’s chest, over his abdomen and down, further, teasing him slowly.

 

Dean lifted his hand to his mouth and licked a wide stripe up the palm, his eyes still locked on Sam’s. Reaching down he wrapped his hand around Sam’s cock, the calluses on his fingers creating sensations that Sam had never felt before. Sam groaned and thrust up into Dean’s hand, wrapping a hand around Dean’s neck and pulling him in for a hard, sloppy kiss.

 

Dean’s lips curved beneath his as he started to move his hand, building the pressure and flicking his thumb over the head, just like Sam liked it, as if he’d been doing it for years.

 

“Ah, oh, Dean…” He gasped, hips thrusting in time with his brother’s strokes.

 

Sam kissed along Dean’s jaw to his ear, stopping to nibble on the lobe, sucking lightly. He kneaded the hard muscles of Dean’s neck for a few moments before moving his hand over his shoulder and down his chest. Dean’s hand tightened when Sam nibbled on his ear and he made a sound suspiciously like a whimper that made Sam harder than he’d ever been in his life.

 

He could feel the pressure building in his balls and his hips worked faster. Sam was keening himself now, sucking hard on Dean’s neck, fingers scrabbling for purchase on his brother’s skin as his knees threatened to give out. He jerked once, and came hard over his stomach, biting down on Dean’s collarbone. Dean cried out as Sam’s teeth bruised his flesh, fisting a hand in Sam’s hair and dragging him in for a bruising kiss.

 

When his vision came back, Sam pushed Dean backwards until his knees hit one of the beds and he fell onto the mattress. Following him down, Sam crawled between his legs, leaning down to kiss him again, running his hand down Dean’s body, through his own still warm come. He dipped his finger into the belly button that had been distracting him earlier, then trailed his fingers lightly over his brother’s hard cock, making Dean buck up against him, a bitten off curse escaping his lips.

 

Sam let his fingers wander lower, fondling Dean’s balls and then moving further behind, tracing soft, puckered flesh. Dean mewled and bucked again and Sam was already so hard again that he thought he might explode.

 

He ran his fingers over Dean’s stomach again and then slipped one finger into Dean, Sam’s come coating the digit and easing the way. Sam sucked on his brother’s full lower lip as he worked his finger in and out of the incredible, tight heat. Dean’s hand fisted in his hair, “God, Sam… more.” He groaned against his lips. Sam gently pressed another finger into Dean, working them deeper.

 

He kept kissing Dean, pressing in and stretching with his fingers, loving the sounds Dean made. Gasping, Dean let his head fall back, eyes closed, body arching off the bed.

 

He spread his legs further apart and Sam added another finger, pressing a quick kiss to his brother’s throat as he fucked him slowly with his fingers.

 

“Sam…” Dean keened. “Now… please.”

 

Sam pulled out and went to retrieve the lube he’d seen in Dean’s bag. When he returned to the bed Dean grabbed his wrist, pulling him down onto the bed and straddling him.

 

He grinned down at Sam and pressed down on him, grinding their cocks together. The grin changed to a smirk when Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head.

 

Dean grabbed the lube from the bed where Sam had dropped it. He flicked the top open, pouring some into his palm, then wrapping his fingers around Sam’s dick, and coating him with the cool liquid. Sam bucked up into Dean’s hand, moaning helplessly.

 

“Dean… God, oh, fuck!” Dean grinned, pleased to have reduced his normally verbose brother to curses, and lifting himself up, impaling himself on Sam.

 

They both groaned at the sensation. Dean held himself perfectly still for a moment and Sam was sure that he’d never seen anything as hot as his brother at that moment. He had his hands splayed on Sam’s chest to support himself, his head was thrown back, eyes shut, teeth worrying at wet, reddened and bruised lips.

 

Sam’s hips jerked involuntarily as Dean started to move, the tight heat enveloping him like nothing he’d ever experienced and better than he could have imagined. He grabbed Dean’s hips and held on as Dean flexed his thighs, pressing down further.

 

“Oh, fuck! Sam… oh, shit.” Dean let his head fall forward, leaning down to kiss Sam hard, teeth scraping his lip, and Sam wrapped his arms around him, crushing him to his chest. Dean’s back arched, jerking him away. “Sam, you’re so fucking hot. So…” Sam shifted his hips, making Dean cry out, tightening around Sam.

 

Sam thrust up harder, faster now. “Oh, shit, Dean… fuck.”

 

Sam could feel his orgasm building, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. Dean bent down to suck hard on Sam’s neck, biting down when Sam thrust up into him. Sam groaned and reached between them to stroke Dean’s hardness.

 

When Dean tightened around him again he couldn’t hold on anymore and he came hard, driving himself as deep as he could into Dean. He tightened his grip on Dean, twisting his wrist slightly, and then Dean was coming too, all over Sam’s stomach.

 

Dean fell heavily against him, panting, and kissed his neck.

 

Sam peeled his fingers off Dean’s hip and ran a hand up Dean’s back, into his hair, squeezing his brother’s neck gently. He felt Dean smile against his skin, then go tense.

 

He’d known that the moment was too perfect to last. Dean shot up, pulling away from Sam; falling off the bed and hitting the floor with a loud thump. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

 

“What’s wrong?” Sam sat up and looked down at his brother in confusion.

 

“I… you… Oh, God.” Dean buried his face in his hands.

 

“Dean… what is it?” Sam suspected that he knew, but he wanted Dean to say it.

 

“Sam, fuck!” Dean looked up from his hands. “What the fuck did we just do? Oh, shit… This is wrong, Sam, you’re my brother.”

 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” Sam said sarcastically. Biting his lip, he slipped off the bed to kneel next to his brother. “Dean… it’s ok.”

 

Dean closed his eyes. “Sam, it’s not ok. It’s not right, you know that.”

 

“Dean, who cares? It’s not like we’re hurting anyone, and it makes us happy… doesn’t it?” Sam wished that his voice sounded surer, wished that he felt surer. He watched Dean quietly for a moment, needing his older brother to just say something; anything.

 

“We’d better get going.” Dean said finally as he got to his feet.

 

“Dean… Dean, wait. We need to talk about this. I know you hate “chick flick” moments, but come on, we need to work this out.” Sam watched Dean as his older sibling quickly pulled on his clothes, unable to suppress a sigh of pleasure at seeing Dean’s body.

 

“Sam… Look, we have to go, ok? Just get ready.” Sam could see that Dean’s jaw was clenched tightly as he worked. He tried not to let out a frustrated sigh. Why was Dean being like this? So they’d had sex, it wasn’t that big a deal. Ok, it was, but if it was that important then why didn’t Dean want to deal with it? What they were going to do now?

 

He couldn’t deny, even to himself, that he’d wanted Dean. Now that they’d been together, he wanted him even more. Sam nearly bit through his tongue as he remembered how tight and hot Dean had felt around him, and how his teeth and lips had felt on his body.

 

“Sam! Get up and get ready or so help me God, I will beat you into next week.” Sam started, jerked out of his reverie by Dean’s harsh tone. He looked up at his sibling then stood up, making sure to stand just too close to him again.

 

“Fine.” Sam ground out between clenched teeth. He stepped away and started to pack, smiling secretively since he’d seen Dean’s eyes darken slightly and flicker over his naked body. If Dean was going to be like that then Sam would wait until the last damned minute to get dressed. Let’s see how Dean likes that, he thought.

 

He had to be careful not to smile as he packed, stuffing clothes into his duffel without care. He made sure that he walked past Dean as often as possible, stretching over him to reach for something and just generally getting in his face. He squeezed between Dean and the bed, smirking to himself when he felt Dean’s erection, and suppressing a shiver as he remembered the feeling of Dean pressed against his ass. His mind started to wander. What would it feel like to be the bottom?

 

The front door slammed, pulling Sam out of his thoughts. He reluctantly pulled on his clothes. Dean had gone down to the car and in the mood he was in, would likely leave Sam behind if he took much longer.

 

For a moment he considered waiting until Dean came back to get him, but he knew that if he pushed Dean too far, Dean really would beat him up.

 

He grabbed his stuff and went after his brother.

 

 

 

 

TBC


End file.
